New vs Old
by tropical.island.paradise
Summary: Raven and robin have been going out for a couple of years now, but one day, one of raven’s old ‘friends’ comes to visit. How will Robin and the rest of the titans react? Rated for language and future chapters.
1. He Arrives

**JUST SO YA KNOW . . . **I had posted this story for a couple weeks in January but I didn't know how to keep it going but today I was reading my old reviews and decided to try it again. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS:'( Now own with the story . . .**

_Chapter 1 – He arrives_

It was 8:30 when Raven retired from the roof, and went to join her fellow titans in breakfast. Something about that morning was different. She couldn't concentrate, and her sleep had not been at all peaceful. The last time something like this had happened, she had found her self listening, dumbfounded, as Robin confessed his feelings to her. But that was years ago.

She sat down at the table between Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting about breakfast and an end didn't seem in sight. After about 20 minutes of sitting there, Raven couldn't take it any longer. She stood up, and with two long black beams, she hit them both on the head with some frying pans, pot's and other cooking equipment.

"What was that for?" yelled beast boy, rubbing the spot on the head.

"I'm cooking this morning," replied Raven, "unless you have something else to say."

He merely shook his head and went to go play games with Cyborg. He loved it when she cooked. She made everything and lots of it, plus tofu for himself, and it always tasted so good.

* * *

They all sat on the couch in front of the T.V. after breakfast. Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games, Raven trying to read her book, and Starfire cheering the boys on. With the sound of the T.V. and the shouts coming from the other four, Raven couldn't concentrate, and was growing increasing frustrated. She shut her book with a snap and headed for the roof for some afternoon meditation.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos, Az-"

"Raven?" Raven opened her eyes and looked behind her to see Starfire. "We are going outside to have a fight in the snow, and Robin ensures me that we will not be harmed. Will you please join us?" Raven just sat there. She closed her eyes again and sighed

"Why not."

* * *

"Raven I didn't mean to!" an out of breath beast boy shouted, " I was aiming for Robin!"

"Well you should learn to AIM A LITTLE BETTER!" Raven was chasing beast boy around the tower covered in motor oil. She was the victim of yet another one of beast boys 'brilliant' pranks. As they rounded the next corner, she lunged at beast boy and caught him at the ankles. They both fell forward and raven landed on beast boy who landed hard on the ground. He flipped over only to see Raven standing over him. She had a smirk on her face that said 'you'll get yours'. Then she rung her cape out right over him and all of the liquid spilled on top of him.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled, "You got it in my hair!"

Raven walked away from beast boy and entered the tower. She went straight to the bathroom to wash off the rest of the oil with much success. When she returned, she saw Starfire trying to remove some of the oil from beast boy's hair.

"Nice job Rae," commented Cyborg, "I think this new look suits him."

"Hey Cyborg can I talk to you for a second?" called Robin.

Cyborg sighed and went over to Robin, only to be hit in the face by a white ball of snow.

"Oh man I can't believe you fell for that!" laughed Robin, "That like the oldest trick in the book. Ha Ha Ha H- hey!" He was interrupted by a snowball in the back of the head. "Oh now your gonna get it."

"I'm so afraid." And with that, Robin took off after Cyborg.

Raven looked on all of this and sighed. A tiny smile played on her lips. She loved it when Robin got all full of himself, only to be knocked back into reality. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to star into a pair of bright blue eyes. Her own eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly.

"Hello Raven."

T – O – B – E – C – O – N – T – I – N – U – E – D

Was the plot ok? Were the transitions to messed? Was it hard to follow? Review and tell me what you thought, or don't if you don't want to. If you liked it glad to hear it, if you didn't I suggest a different story.


	2. One Big Fight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS:'( Now own with the story . . . **

_Chapter 2 – One big fight_

"Hello Raven."

Her eyes turned from shock to happiness, at the sight of him. Her mouth that had hung open moments earlier was now in a small, but noticeable, grin. She looked at him, trying to decipher his expression. The rest of the world seemed to slowly drift away as she stared into his bright blue eyes she had long forgotten. Only at the sound of robin's voice, was she brought back into reality.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and at once raven had realized they had been watching her.

"Robin, no!" But it was too late. The attacks came, but raven made a shield, which cover both her, and the stranger beside her.

"Raven, get out of there!" Robin yelled, but she didn't move. "Raven!"

"NO!" Robin looked at raven in shock. He had made her angry before, but she had never yelled at him like this. Robin, starfire, cyborg, and beat boy, stared at raven as if she was as if she had just jumped off a building. "No." She said again, softer than before. "You can't hurt him. I won't let you."

Beast boy confusion over took him. "Raven, are you crazy! You're gonna protect some creep off the street? What's wrong with you?"

Raven couldn't take the insults any more. Her eyes glowed a ghostly white. "HE'S NOT JUST SOME CREEP OFF THE STREET!"

"But friend raven," starfire questioned, "who is he?"

T – O – B – E – C – O – N – T – I – N – U – E – D

Sorry for this short chapter. Next chapter gives a huge plot twister! Who is this guy anyway? Review and tell me what you thought, or don't if you don't want to. If you liked it glad to hear it, if you didn't I suggest a different story. MORE ROMANCE TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!


	3. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS:'( THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGH AMOUNTS OF DIRTY ROMANCE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Now own with the story . . . **

_NEW VS. OLD Chapter 3 – All Alone_

Raven gasped as she sat straight up in bed. That had been the fourth time this week she had had that dream. But why? She looked to her right to see Robin sleeping peacefully. _He's so cute_. She pulled the covers back, and slowly got out of the bed. She made her way to the window and stared out of it. Everything was still dark. People were peacefully sleeping, while she had been woken from her slumber, and she still didn't know what the dream meant! Raven sighed and decided it was time for a trip to Nevermore.

Raven stepped into a very bright world. Happy was on the ground, pick flowers and singing a song.

"Have you seen smart?" Raven asked.

"Oh sure," Happy giggled, "she was here just a moment ago."

"Well were is she now?"

"Umm I think she went to go talk to Brave." And with that, Happy took off dancing around and singing even louder than before.

* * *

Robin awoke only to find himself alone in the dim room. _Where is she?_ He thought for a moment and decided to go check the roof. _Meditation always helps her._ Robin got out of bed and made his way to the roof. He opened the door to find the sun rising slowly on the horizon. 

"Raven? Raven are you out here?" Silence filled the atmosphere. Robin sighed and decided to go back to bed for a few hours.

* * *

"But why?" Raven asked Smart as they walked with Brave. 

"Because," she replied, "if he did come back you would not be certain if you would leave Robin to be with him."

"I would NOT! I love Robin and-"

"Well of course you love Robin, but you had history with him too."

"But-"

"Your worried that he'll come back, and he and Robin make you choose who you want to be with."

"But-"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST PICK ONE?" Raven and Smart looked at Brave. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST PICK ONE AND THEN THIS WHOLE THING WILL BE OVER!"

"Because," Raven replied, "I don't even know where he is, or if he even remembers me."

Smart looked Raven in the eyes. "But what if he does?"

* * *

Robin awoke, again, to see Raven still gone. He sighed and looked at the clock. "9:37. Breakfast should be ready soon." He rolled over and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He reached over to the bedside table, and picked up his mask. He put it on as he went to get dressed. 

Robin made his way downstairs 10 minutes later. He was surprised to see that neither Starfire nor Cyborg was there yet, not to mention Raven.

"I knew that people were still alive!" Beast boy shouted from the kitchen. "Where were you? Where is everyone else! Do you know how hard it is to cook for people when NOBODY IS HERE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?" Beast boy looked like he was ready to explode.

You guys? What is he- 

"Over slept. Sorry Beast boy." Robin turned around to see Raven standing behind him. "I'll go wake Starfire and Cyborg." Beast boy mumbled something and went back to cooking. Raven turned to leave, but Robin caught her arm.

"Are you okay Raven? I couldn't find you this morning and-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because-"

"Robin," She looked him straight in the eye, "I'm fine." With that, she walked down the hallway and disappeared.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

* * *

It was one in the afternoon when the titans finished lunch. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games, being watched intently by Starfire, while Raven was on her way to the roof 

Raven's POV

He came out of nowhere and before I knew it, he drew me in for a kiss. My lips parted, inviting him in as his tongue explored my mouth. My hand went up to cup his cheek and he drew me closer so our bodies were pressed together. His fingers raced up and down my back while mine were whizzing through his hair. But soon his lips left mine and when I opened my eyes he had left.

"He thinks too much of himself if he thinks I'm waiting around for him to have a rendezvous with me EVERYday."

* * *

"Okay. Tonight will either be Sreamarama 7 or Strange Happening's," Beast boy said hold up the two DVD's, "Preferences anyone?" 

"Please, is this 'scrama' the movie following the one we viewed on the last night of movies?" Starfire asked.

"It's sreamarama and yes."

"Then I vote for the sckarmamovie!"

Beast boy happily put the movie in, and sat down on the couch beside Cyborg, who was beside Starfire, who was beside Robin. Raven was in her room reading because "Any movie Beast boy picks is horrifyingly stupid." He pressed play and was shocked when the screen remained black and fuzzy. "Oh man! What do we do now!"

"Calm down, we'll just watch the other movie." Robin said.

"Oh right." Beast boy opened the case for the second movie to find nothing inside. "Alright who stole Strange Happening's! I wanna know RIGHT NOW!"

"Look why don't we just go get another movie?" suggested Cyborg.

"Yes lets!" Starfire said as she got up and dragged Beast boy to the door, all the while whimpering about his long lost movies. Cyborg got up to leave as well when Robin stopped him.

"When did you take it?"

"This morning."

"And the other movie?"

"Blank CD." He replied with a grin. "We'll be back in about an hour."

And with that he left. Robin made his way to his and Raven's room opened the door and found Raven sitting on the bed reading. "Now what oh what would happen if three of the titans left leaning the other two with," a devilish grin crossed his face, "nothing to do?"


	4. Secrets? What secrets?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS:'( Now own with the story . . . **

(Stuff that's CAPITALIZED is like emphasis. Like if you said, "I THOUGHT so!" And your voice goes up and louder a little bit. If that makes sense . . . )

_Chapter 4 – Secrets? What secrets? _

Snow was lightly falling as the month of December screeched to a halt in Jump City. It looked like a postcard. Well, almost. Raven was still acting strange, and Robin hadn't figured out why. _If she'd just TELL me . . . _But she never did. She always had a reason to ignore the subject and Robin was getting sick of it.

"Why don't you just ask her? You're obviously bothered by it." Beast boy suggested trying to be helpful, but receiving a not so appreciative look from Robin. "Or not. Ya know, whatever."

"I shouldn't HAVE to ask her!" Robin practically yelled, annoyed that Beast boy was not agreeing with him.

"Hey! It's not like you're Mr. Spill-your-guts Robin! How can you be mad at her for not sharing things when you don't share with her? And it's not even her fault! If you would just ASK her you would KNOW and you wouldn't be BOTHERING ME!" Beast boy yelled a little to loud.

Beast boys got up and walked out of Robin's room, shutting the door with a slam. When her turned around though, he jumped so severely, he hit his head hard on the door.

"Come."

"Umm, well," But when he got that look . . . "Okay, sure, whatever."

They walked to the elevator and rode down to the basement in silence. When they got there, he was led to a small room in the back room. They walked in, and the door shut behind them. "So, umm, wanna tell me what you want?" But all he got was that 'You should know' look. "Umm, well, umm, I, umm, is this about Robin?"

"You don't think I'm deaf do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please, I could hear Robin from where I was, I could have heard you from the next city over."

"Oh. So, umm, can I do something for you, or is this just a 'use your inside voice' pep talk?"

Beast boy watched as the note label 'Robin' was placed on the table, and he was left alone in the room. "Umm, bye?"

* * *

Robin re-read his note for the tenth time in 7 minutes.

Robin,

First of all, Beast boy was right, I would have told you if you had asked, but you didn't. Second, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Third, I don't want to talk to you right now so I won't see you until tomorrow. If you would like to change your mind about what you should and should not ask me, I will be meditating on the roof at 7:00 AM.

Forever yours, (hopefully)

Raven

And please stop yelling at our friends.

_So I guess she made it quite clear. I just have to go and ask her. But what if she's still mad. I can't face her. I mean, I didn't do it on purpose, I was just, frustrated. I wonder where she is. Though, I probably shouldn't go look. She said she didn't want to see me so I guess I'll just see here tomorrow. _Robin lay back on his bed trying to go to sleep but he couldn't. How could he sleep when he had upset her so bad? _I guess I should figure out what I should say so I don't mess it up._

T – O – B – E – C – O – N – T – I – N – U – E – D

Dun Dun Dun! Will she forgive him? Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one's gonna be super sweet! Review and tell me what you thought, or don't if you don't want to. If you liked it glad to hear it, if you didn't I suggest a different story.


End file.
